1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to adaptive antennas and, in particular, an adaptive array incorporating automatic notches steering control in the steered beam direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One important measure of adaptive antenna performance is the available processed signal-to-noise plus jamming ratio (S/J+N) at the output of the system. Signal discriminants such as time, frequency, and polarization have been used to increase the S/J+N ratio. These techniques offer the improvement in one or both of the two ways: (1) increased cancellation of the jamming signal (J), and/or (2) minimizing the reduction. Spatial preprocessing functions such as beam steering, can also improve this contrast ratio.